More Than Friends
by rikusp2002
Summary: AU. Oneshot. Yuigahama Yui is on a night-stay on her precious friend 'Yukinon'. Both of them are enjoying each other company and the beautiful night-time scenery... But things take a different turn. Rated T. (I know I suck at naming Titles.. *Sigh*)


**Well, I have read so many Oregairu Fanfics, and came to love a majority of them. But still, this idea just popped up in my head and I decided to try it out. I don't know whether it will turn out good or not but still. It's an AU, where 8man hasn't met with either Yukino and Yui.**

 **And, If you have entered this story even after coming across the summary, I will assume you're okay with Yuri. Don't complain if you find this story not suitable for your tastes.**

 **Here we go.**

* * *

It is 4 in the afternoon in Chiba. The sun has yet to go beyond the horizon, but the intensity of sun rays lessened quite a bit. The summer is certainly hot and humid, being the cause of excessive sweating. I was drenched with sweat and felt my clothes stuck with my skin, but it didn't faze me. I already have many important arrangements left to complete.

The reason I'm pacing around my apartment while checking up on everything is that a guest will come to my small apartment this evening. And it is the first time someone except me and my family is actually stepping her foot inside here. The only times there are some guests is either uninvited-yet-forced-her-way-inside Nee-san of mine, or my parents. But this time, it's different.

It's Yuigahama-san.

We've been best of friends for the last two years. Back then, I was alone, and didn't really have any interest in making one. Quite obviously, many of the girls in Soubu High did get jealous of my impeccable beauty and serenity. That fact alone has actually made me endure many pranks and harassment. Someday, shoes from my locker would be disappeared, and I had to go home by class slippers. I've lost count of how many times that event took place. Because of my family tiers, I happen to acquaint with Hayama-kun. No matter how many times we've shown disinterest, parents of mine and his actually assigned a non-spoken rule of us being friends.

This is the second reason of me getting threatened by many so-called admirers of Hayama-kun. Nearly every day, I recieved letters of threat. Not to mention, The endless confessions from the boys, which was a regular thing until I joined Service-Club, rather, was forced to join by our beloved Modern Japanese Teacher, Hiratsuka-sensei.

Then Yuigahama-san from class 1-F back then, came to Service Club with the first official request. Her interest in making cookies for someone I don't know was high, but the only problem was her ability in cooking.

No offense though, Yuigahama-san.

No matter how hard I tried to rectify the mistakes she made, the cookies still came out spoiled in some reason, each time the reason being different. Though at last, she was able to make some decent ones, and her cheerful and joyous look was too precious for me. Her lightly flushed pink cheeks, and a wide bright goofy smile, accompanied with auburn eyes shining with delight-

 _W-Wait, What I am thinking?! Get that embarrassing thought out of here, my mind!_

I mentally cleared my throat, and kept up reminiscing the past days.

That eventful day at the home economics room actually marked the start of our friendship. I wasn't really open back then, but her childish yet cute ( _WAIT NOT AGAIN!_ ) antics made me break out of my shell, only to her. She always sits close to me, sometimes too close for our comfort. But I don't mind-

 _COME ON STOP! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME TODAY?_

My cheeks flushed and I felt them heating up. I tried to calm down by letting out and taking in slow yet long breaths, and I was successful to an extent. I resumed my quick evaluation, which yielded satisfying results. Now I should just wait for her to come.

I entered my bedroom, and took a picture book of cats out from the nearby bookshelf. I quietly sat in my bed, while opening the said book and looking at the pictures. They're so cute! Cats are indeed the best creatures in the world. Intelligent, Extremely cute, faithful and loyal, and cuddle-loving-

 _RIING RIING!_

"Whoa!" I jumped in surprise at the sound of doorbell, because I was quite immersed in the world of cats. It was around 5pm. I closed the book and put it back on the shelf, and went to answer the door.

It must be Yuigahama-san!

"Coming!" I called out too cheerfully compared to my usual tone, leaving me to contemplate about the cause of excitement. Maybe the first-time visit of an actual guest actually made me this excited, though I am not so sure.

I opened the lock and the door too see the person I'm waiting for this long.

"Welcome, Yuigahama-san. It's a pleasure to have you in my care." I addressed her in my usual manner with a small courteous smile. I don't want to show my excitement to her, it is embarrassing.

"Yahallo Yukinon! I'm giddy you called me over for a night stay, and I look forward to it! hehe.." Yuigahama-san said, with a slight chuckle. After she entered and went to the living room, she continued.

-"It'll be totes amazing, ne?"

-"I hope so. Well, excited are you? You should calm down and rest for a bit. It is quite a distance here from your house. Do you want to have any drinks?"

-"Mmhmmm... Do you have Peach and Mango Milkshake? It's so yumm!"

-"*chuckle* Sure. Wait a bit, I will be back."

I was about to fetch her requested drink, but she stopped me.

"Wait-wait-wait, Yukinon!"

I turned to her with a questioning stare.

"What you're gonna drink, Yukinon?" She asked me.

-"Oh.. I will settle for a ice tea. I have a mix, it will not take to much time. Relax till then."

After serving her precious drink to her and preparing a cup of ice tea for myself, we sat down at the table in my living room.

"Say, Yukinon, what should we do? Watching movie? Doing my homework? Nah that would be boring..."

-"I think watching movie would be a sound choice. And Yuigahama-san, we have already finished our homework last Friday in our clubroom."

-"Whoops... Sorry I forgot teehee" She let out a bit of her tongue and let out a giggle, while hitting herself in the head playfully.

 _K-Kawaii..._

"Ahem Ahem..." I cleared my throat to keep my thoughts at bay while trying to cover my slightly blushing cheeks. I fully blame the summer heat making me have those weird embarassing thoughts.

"So, we should proceed to watch the movies. Let me start up the DVD player."

After starting up the player and connecting it to the TV I had installed in the living room, I asked her,

"So Which movie you would like to watch? I have plenty of Pan-san series."

"Hm... Which one of the Pan-san you haven't watched yet?" She inquired.

"H-Huh?" I was taken aback. "Well, I do have one movie, the latest one of the Pan-san series to be precise as I have just bought it two days ago and didn't have time to watch it".

"Then let's play that, Yukinon! It's better if no one of us actually knows the story from first, right? It will make it even more fun!" Yuigahama-san declared with a goofy smile.

I was blinded with brightness of it.

I'm moved, Yuigahama-san. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Considering my feelings and passion for Pan-san before yours.. It's so selfless...

I sighed.

"All Right. _Pan-san 4 : The Ambush in The Bamboo Reigns_ is the one then."

"Yay!" She cheered, while pumping her fist up. I couldn't help but smile.

We sat down on the sofa which is facing the TV, side by side. We had some small snacks to consume while watching, but I made sure that we don't eat too much. The movie started, and the progress in the plot was quite enjoying. Pan-san was amazing as always, and the context was quite humorous despite the tense atmosphere of war. In the midst of our movie screen time, Yuigahama-san did a move, and that alone made me forget everything in front of me.

She scooted close and leaned her head on my shoulder.

I froze instantly when I felt the touch. After mustering up some courage, I dared to look at my shoulder by turning my gaze towards her.

I saw her smiling and seeing the movie. Even if it was sickly hot, and we need to turn on the air-conditioner, but the warmth coming from her was quite comforting. It felt alluring.

Unknowingly, I wrapped her left hand around her. She turned to me with a intrigued expression, but it soon turned into a wide smile.

That was the exact moment when I recognized what I was doing.

I quickly tried to unwrap my hand from her, but she held onto it.

"Come on, Yukinon.. Why're you removing your hands? Let's sit like this!" She pouted, and complained in a slight whiny tone.

That was the last straw.

I reluctantly embraced her with one hand, and continued watching the movie, or rather tried. She looked content in my embrace and she also continued to watch. But the warmth coming from her actually making me flustered. My cheeks were red, but I ignored it and continued watching.

* * *

By the time the movie was finished, it was already half past 8 o'clock. It was time for preparing dinner.

"So, Yuigahama-san, how was the movie?" I asked her while I got up and switched off the DVD player while placing the DVD back in its box.

-"It was great! I liked every part of it, especially when Pan-san went all out to save the princess and the forest! He looked totes so cool!"

Despite the other ones lacking actions, this movie contained a bit of fighting at the end. I honestly quite enjoyed it being a bit different than usual.

-"Me too. The change in the usual plot and ambience was actually drawn me into it."

"That aside, we should prepare for dinner, or else it would be late." I added.

"Lemme help too!" Yuigahama-san leapt into the chance of helping, but I don't want to whack the axe in my own foot.

No offense again, Yuigahama-san.

But the puppy-dog eyes she was giving me made me rethink.

"*sigh* Okay, You are welcome to help, but please only help in cutting vegetables and getting the ingredients. Let me handle the rest."

Her eyes lit up, and she flashed me a million-watt smile. The smile which I want to protect.

 _Wait what?_

I blushed at the thought and quickly looked away to hide it. Then I walked towards the kitchen.

"P-Please follow me." Why did I stutter? These weird thoughts are getting the better of me, it seems.

We settled for a typical dinner- Rice, _Miso_ soup, a _Oden nabemono_ , and sardine fries.

"Yuigahama-san, please get _daikon_ , _kinchaku_ , carrots, potatoes, tofu and fish cake packs. They're all inside the refrigerator." I didn't tell her to bring the eggs. Her clumsiness sometimes knows no bounds.

She brought them one by one, and managed not to drop anything, thank god. I took the eggs from the refrigerator and Sardine fishes which was put in the ice freezer.

I told her to cut the vegetables and put them aside. At first I was anxious that she might cut her hands, but didn't end up to do so. It looks like her culinary skills are improving.

I proceeded to fry the sardines, and put the rice in the electrical cooker for cook. As the rice was cooking, I prepared the _dashi_ for the _miso_ soup, and used the _miso_ paste to make the suspension. Then I poured the suspension into prepared _dashi_ with cooked tofu and vegetables.

After the _Miso_ soup was prepared, I went to make the _Oden Nabemono_.

After everything was cooked and ready for serving, I put the _nabemono_ pot in the middle of the dining table, and served other foods. Yuigahama-san helped me in placing the utensils and I made the required garnishings.

We sat down in our respective seats, and said in chorus. " _Itadakimasu._ "

Yuigahama-san quickly dug into the food, and took a sip of the _miso_ soup.

"Mmmm Delicious! Your cooking is awesome Yukinon!" Yuigahama-san chimed, closing her eyes while trying to savour the taste.

I feel proud.

"Why thank you, Yuigahama-san. I'm flattered." I said in return, while taking a fried sardine and a piece of _kinchaku_ from _oden_.

* * *

We enjoyed our large yet simple dinner, and washed the dishes after finishing. At the time we finished, we're content. It is 10:30 pm of night right now.

"Ne, Yukinon.." Yuigahama-san called, effectively getting my attention.

"Yes, Yuigahama-san?" I asked back.

-"You have a big balcony facing the night sky, right?"

-"Yes. Why are yo- Oh. You want to stargaze?" I smiled in realization.

-"Mmhm.." She hummed and nodded in response.

As per her small request, we went to my apartment's balcony while carrying a mat. We placed in the balcony floor to avoid sitting in the whatever amount of dust accumulated there. We sat there.

We're lucky the sky stays clear at this time of the summer. So, many stars were illuminating the skies in bright white and pale blue dots. With those, there were neighboring houses and buildings which are also giving off lights.

" _Sugoi..._ " Yuigahama-san said in amazement.

I was also engrossed in the beauty of the night sky. It was like a vibrant navy blue curtain, lit up with several white and pale blue decorations. At the bottom side of the curtain, there were grey patches with brown background. The clouds were dark, but they added more contrast and beautifying the scenery in front of our eyes. The building and house lights were also bringing the brightness out of it.

We sat there, close. I don't know how much time did pass, but as I was too absorbed in watching and savouring the moment, I failed to notice a sudden pressure gain on the left side of my body.

Until now.

Surprised, I look at my side, only to see Yuigahama-san's eyes to be half-lidded, and she was lying on my shoulder. She's slightly sleepy. It seems sitting here and rejoicing for a long time actually added to her tiredness. I smile.

I decided to wake her up and both of us to sleep. I don't know what time it is right now, but it seems to be really late. I lightly shake her by the shoulder.

-"Yuigahama-san."

"E-Eh?" She jerked back to consciousness. "Shoot! For how long I slept?!" She asked me frantically.

-"I'm not so sure myself. But I think we should move to bed." I said, while looking at her face.

Suddenly, I was just captivated by the sight in front of me.

The moonlight was actually falling on Yuigahama-san's face and illumination provided by the stars were just enough not to make the surroundings too bright nor too dark. Her vibrant auburn orbs were shining. Her pink cheeks and light orange hair were also in the line of light. The star-filled sky as a background, her face was the most appropriate subject to draw for a artist.

My breathing suddenly got slight heavier. I was feeling a weird sensation inside my stomach, like something fluttering inside. I can feel my face to gradually heat up too.

Wait.

Why I'm feeling like this?

Just Why?

I have read in biology that there are some chemical messengers inside plants, animals and humans. It is proteinaceous and has some co-factor and substrate to work on.

Hormones.

It is scientifically proved there are hormones which can elevate the sensation of feeling good. It would closely resemble of having a state of attraction towards other members of the same species. Either gender is possible.

In other words, Feeling Love is controlled by the hormones human endocrine glands secrete directly to the bloodstream.

But Why, In this exact moment, these hormones are acting inside me?

Does this mean, I'm in love with...

...Yuigahama-san?

That thought made me very nervous. I would have started to panic if a shaking motion didn't bring me out of my stupor.

"...kinon? Yukinon!" I can hear the voice of Yuigahama-san, laced with obvious concern.

"h-Huh?" I managed to stammer out.

"Yukinon, you kinda spaced out there! And, your face... oh my god your face looks pale! Is anything wrong? Are you sick?!" The concern on her voice was actually screaming to let people know its presence.

You shouldn't know, Yuigahama-san. You just shouldn't know.

" _Betsu ni..._ I'm fine." I said. "I'm completely healthy and safe."

We walked through the balcony door. While we're entering, Yuigahama-san asked.

-"Are you sure?"

-"Absolutely. So Let's go to be-"

 _OH NO. NOT AT ALL._

 _EVERYTHING IS WRONG._

"W-What Happened?!" Yuigahama-san let out a small shriek looking at my face. I am certain that I look white as dry ice.

"A-Actually Yuiagahama-san, W-we have a p-problem." I tried my hardest not to stutter, but it didn't work in the slightest.

Yuigahama-san waited anxiously for my answer.

-"We d-don't have any f-futon."

At that moment, Yuigahama-san's expression went back to normal, and then it was scrunching up, like she was preventing an emotion to resurface.

Oh. She's angry at me now. I do deserve the scolding though. It was terribly irresponsible of me to forget a futon for her or myself. I don't have any as neither Nee-san or my mother stayed in my apartment overnight.

I prepared myself to apologise after she expresses her anger to me. But the outcome which I got instead was absolutely unexpected.

"Hehe...hehhe... Hahahahahaahahhahahahahhahahha!" Her loud yet soft laughter rang out around the balcony and the bedroom. It was pleasant, almost soothing.

I was probably slack-jawed in utter shock, as Yuigahama-san brought a hand and closed my open mouth by it after recovering from her laughing fit.

"Come on, Yukinon! You are worryinng too much! We'll sleep together then! Is this even a problem?" She said with her cheerful tone and toothy smile.

A part of me wants to do all those sinful acts to her. To hold her close and never let go. Make her feel the forbidden pleasure, which would lead her in a state of temporary bliss. Show her, let her know my deep feelings which I harbored long ago, which I just came to realise.

But it doesn't feel right. The remaining part of me founds it incompatible to her perspective. Her innocence, her faith in this strong bond. I just can't make it disappear. What if her feelings don't match with mine, what if she already loves someone else? That someone, who she looks up to, who she would like to spent the rest of her life, with no hesitation?

But, I am sure of one thing. I can't be that someone.

No matter how I look back, it is as clear as the water from the falls. Absolutely Crystal Clear.

I just used her to hide my own insecurity.

Everyone except her and Hiratsuka-sensei, would always consider me either as a unapproachable person, or someone to dump all of their hatred. They were jealous of my abilities in excelling and yet, those abilities were the reason I was vulnearble.

How ironic.

I put up a strong and cold front wall, while lying to myself that I am strong indeed. But those illusions were nothing but illusions.

Everyday, I would face the wrath of my peers, by either bullying, or indirect whispers and chatters. I would look strong, but that was far from truth. I had slowly started to crumble and turn into dust.

It was her, who had come to my life, and resurrected me to who I am today, right now.

Now even if I claim my love to her, it would be snatching her away from her precious person.

And I don't want to do that.

Guilt overflows me, and I can no longer stay normal. On the top of my hands, i felt two warm drops of liquid.

"Yukinon?!" I heard Yuigahama-san mutter in shock.

No.

I can't bear this.

I can't bear this anymore.

I broke down, sobbing without any control. I can hear my sobs reverberate along the walls of the bedroom.

I felt a embrace, which was filled with comforting warmth. A hand went up to the back of my head , stroking my hair in a comforting manner.

"Shh.. Don't hold back anything... Let it all out. It's fine Yukinon, I'm here, right?"

I continued crying as long as I could. My loud sobs slowly turn into hiccups and sniffs, and gradually they stopped altogether. I can't cry anymore.

"So, Why are you crying? Feel free to tell me anything... That's why friends are there for, y'know?"

If it was possible, then I would cry and cry and cry just to make an ocean of tears, in which I want myself to drown. Was there any better punishment for committing this heinous crime?

Still, I think I should confess my sin before all of hell is pushed onto me.

"Do you know Yuigahama-san, the reason why I looked so pale? Why I cried so bitterly?"

"I felt guilty."

Her eyes widened, and she asked me on instinct. "Why?"

-"I felt guilty to fall in love with you."

To say she was shocked would be the understatement of the year.

She was shell-shocked, and her attempts to get out of it was feeble.

-"From the day I met you, my life turned completely upside down. I no longer felt the insecurity that plagued me from elementary school. All those bullying, pranks, direct hatred were starting to have no effect on me. Thus, I was saved, from crumbling into dust and turn into nothing."

-"I felt happy, ecstatic even, being the selfish person I am. I felt that having you by my side, would make this situation stay as it was then. I ran away. I felt scared from the thought of change. Oh My, What a hypocrite I am."

I took a shaky breath and continued.

-"And yet, I never considered that you might have someone else to love and spend the rest of your life! I just hate myself... What am I even doing except hindering your own life and burdening you with the weight of mi-"

I was cut off, rather forced. Yuigahama-san's left hand firmly gripped my neck and pulled in front, extremely close to her face while her right hand grabbed my left hand tightly.

"Don't you dare, Yukinon."

I was absolutely dumbfounded to hear those words, emerging from the mouth of one nice girl Yuigahama Yui.

"Don't even dare to finish that sentence."

I looked at her eyes. Those auburn orbs were still shining bright, but they contain anger and as well as concern. Her face was serious, complete opposite of the usual cheerfulness.

I can't do anything except stare and wait for her to say something.

-"I always look up to you! The way you handle things, the way you never look hurt and always cope with all those torture! You are strong, intelligent and beautiful.. So I decided to be like you! Becoming close to you, trying to spend as much time as I can spend with you.. all of this was for my own want! Hell, i would not even last a second if I am put through even a percent of torture you face daily. SO DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT!" Yuigahama-san pushed me gradually to pin me down the wall while saying all of her heart's content. I am pretty terrified right now, because the Yuigahama-san I'm seeing is not the usual one.

This is the genuine her, who is unlike me, who has the courage to face anything. The fake wall I built up was easily shattered right at that moment.

"Please don't think that you're selfish. It helped both of us gain something better... you say you're weak but you're way stronger than I am! You taught me how to properly speak in tough situations and proceed through hard times! How can a person who knows how to do that be weak?!"

I can't say anything. I'm stunned to say at the least. She was the who looked up to me?

"And for the last part. I love you, and no one else! GOT IT?!"

What?

Did I hear that wrong?

The one she loved all along...

Is me?

Suddenly she closed the already minuscule distance between us, and pressed her lips upon me.

My eyes widened, but I returned it. Now I knew for sure, she really did mean it, and it wasn't a dream.

We came closer to the bed, and her one push was enough to fall in bed.

Her hands roamed around my body, touching and caressing everywhere gently, contrary to her angry outburst.

I let myself disappear in the otherworldly pleasure, content with the outcome of this day.

Who knew, this night-stay would change our life forever.

* * *

 **All right, finally done! I was supposed to post it two days ago but instead, I got hooked onto an new Anime named Seishun Buta Yarou (Bastard doesn't dream about his Bunny Girl Senpai). Quite similar to OreGaIru in many aspects yet so different. Today was the 11th episode released and quite enjoying it so far. 13 episodes are planned as it is said, and can't wait for the new season to come!**

 **And, I had posted this on Wattpad yesterday, so either place is fine for you to read this. Don't forget to Read & Review!**

 **This is my first time writing on FanFiction, so I'm new to it. I don't know how this will turn out so constructive criticism is welcome. I know this pairing isn't the best, but again. It is my idea and you just need to tell me where to improve, that's all. No need to flame.**

 **My new books are starting, and will be updated in the near future. Till then, YEAST!**

 **Signing out.**

 **Soumalya Pramanik (rikusp2002).**


End file.
